<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I'll care for you, Master. I’ll service you, and ensure your balls are nice and empty...” by ShawnaLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154814">“I'll care for you, Master. I’ll service you, and ensure your balls are nice and empty...”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee'>ShawnaLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Maids, Massage, Master/Servant, Monsters, Screenplay/Script Format, Slime, Tentacles, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes home after a long day to his slime girl maid finishing her cleaning. She has to finish her duties by pleasing him and helping him unwind, but she’s distracted by her engorged breasts that are slightly painful from the milk that’s collected. He helps her by massaging them and milking her, while she completes her duty of ensuring he’s relaxed, happy, and that his balls are nice and empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I'll care for you, Master. I’ll service you, and ensure your balls are nice and empty...”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [Script offer] “I'll care for you, Master. I’ll service you, and ensure your balls are nice and empty...” [Slime girl] [Monstergirl] [Maid] [Lactation] [Milk as lube] [Handjob] [Riding you] [Creampie] [Squirting] [Loving hugs] [Tentacle Massage] [Blowjob] [Throatpie] [Cleaning your cock]</p><p>---</p><p>Summary: He comes home after a long day to his slime girl maid finishing her cleaning. She has to finish her duties by pleasing him and helping him unwind, but she’s distracted by her engorged breasts that are slightly painful from the milk that’s collected. He helps her by massaging them and milking her, while she completes her duty of ensuring he’s relaxed, happy, and that his balls are nice and empty.</p><p>All characters in this script are 18+.</p><p>---</p><p>Note: All sound effects are optional! Improv to your needs :)</p><p>---BEGINNING---</p><p>Good evening, Master! Did you have a nice day? </p><p>Oh, yes. I took great care of your laundry and folded everything. All your dishes are cleaned and ready, and I just finished dusting for you. I’ll just be a little while longer, and I’ll be able to help you wind down. </p><p>(Giggle) Oh, you noticed! Yes, master. I picked out a new outfit, just for you. Do you like it?</p><p>I know it’s a bit revealing, but I know you love my body, master. I know you love seeing more of me, having it ride just a little higher to just see my ass, and so my neckline drops deeper so you can see my tits... But I still have the frills all over, just the way you like. Don’t I look pretty?</p><p>(Giggle) Thank you, I love it when you tell me that. </p><p>(Embarrassed) Something about my--my tits? Oh, um, yes. Well, I’ve felt a little frustrated over the last while. My tits have been swelling a little too much, and I’m worried. Don’t worry, Master. It’s nothing you should stress yourself about. I’ll be okay.</p><p>You--worry about me? Oh, Master, I shouldn’t. It’s just a little pain, and it might go away in a few days. I really need to get to your nightly release.</p><p>Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Master. I’ll tell you. It’s just--I know I’m a slime girl, just like my business says, we all are, but once in awhile my tits swell, and I--I need to relieve myself of the milk I produce. </p><p>(Nervous) W--well, I kind of have to massage them to get all the milk out. Let me show you.</p><p>[Sfx: Clothing sounds]</p><p>See? You can see it collect here at the front, ready, but I don’t want to make a mess. It’s a little embarrassing.</p><p>(Surprised) You want to help me? Well, Master, I’m supposed to please and service you, that’s my job. I’m not supposed to ask you for these kinds of things.</p><p>Yes, of course you’re in charge. You’re my Master. I--I guess if you wanted to help, and that was your command, I guess that would maybe be okay...</p><p>B--but master, please! I did all this work cleaning for you, and I don’t want to make a mess.</p><p>Oh! I know! Maybe we could, um, get started in the bath? We could sit, and I could start working on relieving you, and when I’m helping you, you can...help me? </p><p>Does that sound okay? That way, I can help you feel better, and complete my duties for you. </p><p>Oh, Master! This means *so* much to me. </p><p>[You jump in for a hug]</p><p>Oh, um, sorry, I just got really excited. I just wanted to hug you. Your hugs make me really happy...</p><p>Here, come over here, master! Come to the bathroom.</p><p>Let me remove your clothing for you. I know you love my maid outfit, master, but I don’t want it getting wet, either. Don’t worry, I’ll put it back on for you once we’re finished, okay?</p><p>[Sfx: clothing being removed]</p><p>Here, step into the bath, and I’ll sit right here between your legs. I’ll just wrap my legs around you just the way you like. </p><p>I’ll just sit right here. (Giggle) Oh, you like how it feels when I’m in your lap? I love sitting here, Master. It makes me feel so close to you.</p><p>But enough about me! This is about you. I have to make sure to get aaaaall the stress out. </p><p>(Worried) Are you sure you want to help me, master? You don’t have to...</p><p>(Relieved, excited) Okay! I, um, just wanted to ask. I love feeling your hands caress me. I’m just happy.</p><p>Oh! Oh, Master, your hands feel--strange on my tits. It feels--intense, and relieving, feeling you rub them gently like that...</p><p>[You gently moan as he rubs your breasts, moaning softly throughout the next while as he massages them]</p><p>Don’t worry master. I’ll give you your daily milking while you milk me. (Giggle) We’ll do it together. I’ll just shift back a little, and--oh! You’re so hard for me. Just like always! I’ll just take you into my hands--oh, it’s perfect.</p><p>[Sfx: Stroking sounds]</p><p>I know you love my wet hands, Master. They’re always wet for you. I’m a slime girl, of course! Your personal--(moans)--cute--slime girl maid.</p><p>I love feeling your fingers on my nipples, drawing around gently like that...please don’t stop. I mean, um, you may stop if you want to. Sorry, I just...I never get this kind of treatment, and you’re so kind to me. I love my Master’s touch.</p><p>You love mine too? (Giggle) I’m glad. I love stroking your wonderful cock. It’s just perfect for me. It fits perfectly in my hands, my mouth, and everywhere else. When you moan for me, it’s like making someone happy doing something I love. It feels so rewarding, stroking you.</p><p>Yes, Master. Squeeze my tits. Lightly, just--(moan) like that...I feel my milk leaking out. </p><p>Oh goodness, they have so much! Luckily, we’re here in the bath, so we won’t make a mess.</p><p>[Sfx: Light squirting sound]</p><p>Oh! (Giggle) Master, I squirted milk on your cock…</p><p>[Stroking becomes more wet]</p><p>Does it feel good? It feels so slick now, soft and wet...</p><p>Would you like it if I helped pleasure you a little more? I know you like it when I service you with a couple extra...friends. (Giggle). Here, I’ll just form a couple of tentacles from my body, and slide them in under my hands, and I’ll have them stroke you at the same time. It’ll be just like two maids stroking you at once.</p><p>(Giggle) Master! You’re squeezing my tits so intensely. Are you trying to get more milk on you? </p><p>I’d love that. You can squeeze harder if you want, master. </p><p>You’re moaning...are you getting a little...distracted? (Giggle) I know I’m good at servicing you. You always tell me I’m the best maid you’ve ever had. I love it when you tell me I’m a good little maid for you.</p><p>I always say you’re the best Master I’ve ever been with. You’re always so nice, and help me when I’m feeling upset, or down, or, (giggle) when I’m like this, I suppose. And your hands--they feel amazing on my tits. I *love* how you squeeze them. (moan) I love feeling you squeeze my milk onto your cock...</p><p>(Yelp) Ah! Master, my nipples...they’re sensitive. Careful. (Giggle) Though it does feel really good somehow...</p><p>Oh! Master, I--I suppose--if you did that, I wouldn’t make as much of a mess...your lips on my nipples feel so wonderful. I can feel my tits--(moan)--feeding you my milk...</p><p>How do I taste, Master? (Giggle) Sweet? I’m glad, I’ve heard my milk is sweeter than a human girl. But I’ve never had someone--ah! Drink directly from me...like this. It feels weird. It hurts a little, but it also feels so good. Relieving, like your lips are taking my stress away bit by bit...</p><p>[You take some time, letting out relaxed, breathy moans as you stroke him, until...]</p><p>[The massaging stops, and you let out a deep breath of relaxation]</p><p>My tits feel *so* much better, Master. Thank you! It was bothering me so much, and you were so lovely at massaging them and sucking on them. I heard you moaning. (Giggle) I guess you enjoyed it, too! </p><p>Now I feel like I can complete my duties for you. I feel so much more focused! </p><p>I feel incredible! This is the first time anyone has done that for me...may I--may I hug you, Master? </p><p>[You two hug] </p><p>Oh! Am I still stroking? (Giggle) It’s just natural for me. Stroking you is one of my favourite parts of being your personal maid. </p><p>You’re always so kind, and wonderful, and I just love pleasing you, and hugging you, and riding you...</p><p>[You hug once more]</p><p>And that makes me want to continue my work. (Giggle) (Whispering) Would you like me to please you, master? May I ride you?</p><p>I know you love my slick, slime girl pussy. I’ll just shuffle up onto your lap, and lower myself onto you. I’m *always* wet, Master. I’m always ready to take you in, to milk you with my pussy. </p><p>[You take him in, and let out a moan of relief as you start to ride him]</p><p>Oh Master, your cock! It feels so amazing. I never have to adjust my form or anything, you’re just so perfect for my natural state. Perfect for me. </p><p>It feels so intimate like this. Hugging you. Taking you deep inside me. It feels so right. It feels like I was meant to be your maid. Meant to be your personal slime girl.</p><p>[You start working toward an orgasm]</p><p>Do you like the feeling of my soaking wet pussy, Master? (Giggle) I feel so invigorated when you milked me and--ah! Some is still coming out! Dripping on you, down your chest...down to your cock...</p><p>It’s making it feel so much better, Master. It tingles! It’s making me so hot, seeing you enter me.</p><p>Just lay back and relax. I’ll pleasure you. I’ll kiss your neck (kiss), your cheek (kiss), your sweet lips… (Kiss) I love it. </p><p>You feel so warm, holding me while I hold your cock inside me. Do you feel me pulsing, Master? I can stay still and massage your cock just by thinking about it. It makes me--feel it so much more--just staying here and pulsing my pussy on you.</p><p>[You get closer to an orgasm]</p><p>Oh Master, I feel my juices flowing! I’m relieved that we’re in the bath. I wouldn’t--want--to make a mess! I’m spilling everywhere!</p><p>(Giggle) You like it? I’m glad. I love spilling on you, master. You moan and shudder when I get you all wet. </p><p>I got really wet from stroking you, Master. And when you milked me, it just--ah! Made me feel so warm! So cared for. I felt so close to you. It made me need more. More of you.</p><p>Don’t move, Master. Let me take care of you. Let me please you. Let me ride you until I milk your cock. I want to feel it inside me, swirling and--ah! Warming me!</p><p>Oh, *Master,* you might--you might make me cum! I know you enjoy it when I do, when I shudder and squeeze your cock. (Giggle) Milking you...</p><p>More! More, I need more. I’ll just ride you harder. Harder. Harder! I need to cum! I need this, master! Fuck, my milk is spilling onto you, and my--my pussy--juices are going everywhere!</p><p>[You’re at the edge now]</p><p>Cum for me, Master! Unload all of your stress. Release it. Feel my soaking wet slime girl pussy squeeze you. Let your maid take your cum! Let me relieve you of all that pressure. Feel me move up and down, stroking you with my wet lips, hugging you until every bit of tension leaves your body. </p><p>That’s it! That’s it. Shudder, Master. I feel you twitch. I feel you surge! I can tell you’re close--and I’m--I’m so close! My juices are--oh no--I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum, Master! Cum with me! Cum with me!</p><p>[You orgasm, and squirt all over him. Improv to your needs, until you come back from the edge, and say...]</p><p>Oh, oh master, I sprayed all over you. My juices squirted eeeeverywhere...</p><p>You came inside me...it felt so nice. I love feeling your warm load in me--I can almost taste it. Mmm, it’s so rewarding to service you. I love emptying your balls into me, having you cum and relax for your little maid. I’m here to make sure you’re fully satisfied. </p><p>I’m a good girl? (Giggle) I’m so glad. Thank you, Master. I love hearing that. It makes me feel like I did such a good job!</p><p>I--what? You want to reward me? I won’t deny a reward from my Master...</p><p>Ah! Master, that’s my--my clit! </p><p>[He rubs your clit, causing you to continue to squirt. This can go as long as you wish.]</p><p>M--master--I can’t--stop--squirting!</p><p>No, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Yes! I love it!</p><p>Oh--oh gosh, more Master--don’t stop, keep going! Just like that! Rub me more! </p><p>You’re soaked! I’m--drenched! Master--I’m gonna--I’m gonna--!</p><p>[You orgasm once more, to your surprise. Improv to your needs. When you catch your breath, you say...]</p><p>(Catching breath) Master, that was--so intense. Thank you. Thank you so much. I never knew I could cum like that...</p><p>(Recovering) I made you all messy! I’m so sorry. I’ll clean you right up. I’ll get the washcloth.</p><p>Oh goodness, I can’t help but walk funny...</p><p>It’s okay! I can get it. (Giggle) Oh, wow. My legs are vibrating.</p><p>[Sfx: water sounds from the cloth, wiping him]</p><p>Stand here, and I’ll just wipe you up and down, and clean you off. (Giggle) Goodness I really did make a mess. Let me take a few moments to clean you.</p><p>[Wiping for a few moments, happy humming]</p><p>There you are! Now master, we’re not through yet. I still have work to do.</p><p>Why? Oh, come now. Look at these balls. They’re still so full and heavy! I can tell. You did give me your load, and it felt *so* nice, but it’s clear that I still have to please you. I need to make sure your balls are nice and empty for me. </p><p>I think you need a little more relief, don’t you? (Giggle) Let me get back into my uniform for you. Please lie down on your bed for me.</p><p>[Sfx: Putting on clothes, movement, lying on bed]</p><p>Let me just come over here, between your legs as you lie down. I’ll just form a few extra friends for you. (Giggle) Tentacles from my body. I’ll lightly caress you just the way you like. </p><p>[Sfx: Caressing/stroking/massaging]</p><p>Feel them along your arms, (pause) your hands, (pause) your chest... Does that feel nice?</p><p>I’ll just caress your thighs, (pause) your calves, (pause) massaging you, to relieve all that stress. </p><p>And since I’m a slime girl, I can just slip them underneath you to massage all the little stressy spots on your back, too!</p><p>[Take a moment to lightly moan happily, or let out happy breaths as you massage him, if you want]</p><p>Feel them all at once, master. Arms, legs, shoulders, chest...and while I massage you, I’ll take your beautiful, soft cock into my wet little mouth. I’ll get you hard. Don’t worry, master. I’ll take care of you.</p><p>[You gently start sucking his cock, getting him hard once more. You speak a few words at a time while sucking him]</p><p>Oooh, you’re getting hard again, Master. You taste so nice after I washed you. (Giggle) I can still taste my pussy, and my milk, too...It’s reminding me of the massage, and how you relieved me so nicely. Now it’s *my* turn to relieve *you.*</p><p>I’ll make sure we get these balls nice and ready. I need to do my full service if I want to empty you completely! I’ll stroke you, too. And my tentacles will keep running along you, putting pressure in all the perfect spots you need. </p><p>[You begin sucking his balls, humming happily as you do it, speaking between sucking sounds]</p><p>Your balls are so heavy, still, master. Don’t worry. I know just the trick. I’ll give you my tongue, (whispering) my soaking wet mouth, (whispering quieter) and my eager, slime girl throat.</p><p>Is that what you want? (Giggle) Do you want my throat, Master?</p><p>I’ll just suck your balls a little longer like a good little maid should.</p><p>[You continue for a little bit in silence, as long as you want, or add improv dirty talk to your needs, until you say...]</p><p>Okay, Master! They feel ready for me. Ready for my eager mouth and caring throat. </p><p>I’ll make sure to get all your cum.</p><p>[You start sucking his cock once more, happily, and eagerly with a sense of vivacity]</p><p>Just feel my tentacles, master. Feel them caress you. Be a good Master and relax. You have to cum for your cute maid.</p><p>You were so good to me. Milking me. Tasting my milk was nice, wasn’t it? (Giggle) (Whispering) I loved it. I loved feeling you suck on my tits, Master. Feeling you drink my milk.</p><p>You’re shuddering! You’re getting closer. I’ll make sure you feel all of me, master. All of my throat. Let me pleasure you.</p><p>[You take him deeper, happily moaning, holding or going as fast as you like. You speak a line here and there when you come up for air, or improv to your needs]</p><p>Does my throat satisfy you, Master? Is it wet enough? Warm enough? (Giggle) I’m glad. I want to be the best maid you could ask for. The best slime girl ever. You made me cum so much, and I just *need* to make you cum again. </p><p>Are you close? It’s okay, Master. Just relax, and give me your maid your cum. Let me clean you all up and relieve you. </p><p>I can feel you twitch in my throat. I love taking you all the way back. I love licking your balls when I take you all the way down...</p><p>Ready? Okay. Deep breaths, Master. Deep breaths as I take you deep in my throat, and massage all the cum from you. </p><p>[You deepthroat him for a time, and do sounds of agreement like ‘Mhm!’ as he gets closer. You moan loudly as he cums down your throat the way you wanted, and swallow]</p><p>(Catching breath) Oh, Master, your cum tastes wonderful. Milking you is so lovely and rewarding, I just wish I could have more and more. But I can tell you’re all relieved for the day! Don’t worry, I’ll be a good little maid for you, and clean your cock. (Giggle) </p><p>[You lick up every drop of cum, and clean his cock with your tongue]</p><p>Let me get every--last--drop. I always do an amazing job of cleaning you up with my tongue, don’t I?</p><p>Are you satisfied, master?</p><p>(Excited) Yay! I’m so glad. I’m so happy that I could please you. After you helped milk me, I just *needed* to do a perfect job for you. I’m your personal maid, and your cute slime girl. I’m always here for you. It’s my job, and I could never ask for a better Master to serve. </p><p>I’m yours. Let me know if there’s any way I can please you.</p><p>Don’t worry, Master! I’ll make sure that, in the morning, you’re fully satisfied before you have to leave.</p><p>---END---</p><p>© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>